The Future Is Never What We Thought It Could Be
by StarMania
Summary: What if the Senator Padme Amidala had never passed away. What if she had lived and now had to face a reality so much bigger than she can handle. A story about her and her troubling future which is in constant movement. (Possibility that this short story could be more) Please Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello young one's or older one's, whatever you are or would like to be, Hello. This fanfic is basically a short story which could quite possibly turn out to be something rather long and much more complex. As said in the summary this is about the life of Padme __if__ she would of had lived. If I get good feedback, I will most likely write more that goes with this story. So, here's a look at what I assume would of had happened after the series of events which have happened only hours ago. _

_As always; This belongs to a man who owns these amazing characters and so on. I do __not__ own anything at all. _

* * *

My heart ached. I could shed no more tears. But my heart still ached.

My heart which was once a reliable source is no longer what it was. Was, as in the past tense.

It is no longer a strong, confident, and unbreakable organ.

I am broken beyond repair. So broken that it can't even be repaired by an unforgettable nine-year-old. Yet, I still have faith.

I laugh bitterly at the thought. I cannot start to understand how I could still have faith whatsoever. The irony of the whole thing is almost unbelievable. Almost.

It's almost unbelievable that only mere hours ago I've lost everything I've put my faith into. Everything I truly cared and loved so desperately. Only mere hours ago I lost my Ani, though it feels like months since I've seen him. Thinking about it now it probably was months ago since I've seen the Anakin I've fell deeply in love with. Confused and lost. That's all he seemed to be feeling, and I failed to see that my own husband was on the border line of complete madness before stepping over to the only option he thought possible.

I've lost him, and here I am on a hospital bed, my cheeks stained with tears, my breath uneven. I am lost and confused, but alive. Alive in a world that I no longer recognize, a world so different than the one I once knew.

Obi-Wan is in the far corner of the room, he seems to be In his own world. He told me he should have had known that something was bothering Anakin, for who knows how long. I desperately want to lose myself in my own world, escape what's coming soon, only I have to face the reality that has been thrown at me.

A quiet whimper coming from a nearby room makes me flinch and shut my eyes close for a second. Obi-Wan seems to have heard absolutely nothing. I sit up on my assigned bed looking around for a med-droid, anything that could possibly go check the tiny beings. Nothing and no one comes by the room and the quiet whimpers become cries that shatter my broken heart all over again. I have no choice; I can't ignore them any longer.

I get up, holding onto anything I can and walk hesitantly towards the dark room containing only innocent babies. Walking in the room I see a crib with two tiny beings. My throat constricts and I cover my mouth with my hand. Pooja and Ryoo were never that small, then again the twins are premature. I approach the crib quietly and grip the railings tightly. Taking a deep breath, I look down at two beautiful and breathtaking babies. Tears flow endlessly on their cheeks. Leia's big brown eyes find my own and her cries turn once more into whimpers. My hand, as if it had a mind of it's own reaches Leia's tear stained cheek, she closes her eyes, her tiny body no longer tense and her breathing becomes steady. Softly, I press my lips against her forehead.

I now understand why Master Yoda didn't want me to have contact with my children under any circumstances.

I glance at my right and another baby greets me. Luke's bright blue eyes examine me carefully, but not for long before he to closes his eyes and yawns. I can't help myself; I gently pick up his fragile body and put my arms around him protectively. He leans into my embrace and soon after I'm in a room with two sleeping angels.

"Padme…"

Obi-Wan's voice is barely a whisper, but I flinch at his delicate voice nonetheless. I kiss Luke's fuzzy blonde, almost white hair and set him down in the crib with his sister. I pry myself away from my babies and try to look like the senator I was not so long ago when I face Obi-Wan, only I can't.

I walk out of the room and painfully walk until I reach the hallway with a lifeless Obi-Wan following me. He's tense and frustrated, but overall he is lost, like me. I know he understands what I'm feeling and I know what he is, but Yoda has given him strict orders to forbid me to see or take care of my children.

"I don't want to separate myself from them, Obi-Wan."

He inhales deeply and simply nods. "If only." He replies quietly.

If only our situation were different. If only we never landed on Tatoonie. If only I never developed feelings for Anakin. If only I never declared my love to him. If only we could have seen what was right in front of us. If only we could have had seen what would happen. If only Anakin's dreams of I dying during childbirth truly happened, maybe this situation wouldn't be as difficult as it is.

As if Obi-Wan could read my thoughts and which is what he most probably did, he says, "If only, I paid more attention to him. Maybe he would have had never went to Palpatine in the first place."

We're hurting ourselves. I push back my dark thoughts and concentrate at the best of my ability on the situation at hand. The only situation I can somewhat understand.

"You must understand how important it is for me to have my children with me!"

He says nothing for minutes, minutes which seem like countless hours. "Padme, I need to know that if I decide out of pure madness to let you keep Luke and Leia, will you be able to take care of them? Will you be able to live with the constant reminder that they are not only your children, but those of Anakin as well, your husband whom is now a Sith."

"Don't you dare call Anakin a Sith! Is he nothing to you now?"

"Will you be able to live with the constant reminder, Padme?" He repeats calmly, ignoring me completely.

"Yes." I reply. I intended my answer to be stronger, but it came out poorly and sounded weak.

He strokes his beard, nodding slowly. "Okay."

Okay. I can keep my children; I can keep Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan gently puts his hand on my shoulder, but lets it drop almost immediately and walks towards a room with two leaders who plan to run my life in fear that I might do something rash.

But I don't care. I can keep my babies and I will no matter what they say. I walk back into the plain white room, closing the door behind me and lay down on the bed at an angle in which I can see two beings sleeping soundly; completely clueless to what is currently happening to the countless galaxies at the moment.

* * *

I wake up from a dream that I wish could be my reality. Sadly I'm still in the med-bay. The door that leads to Luke and Leia is closed. My eyes narrow and I get up in quick movements. I push the door open and I'm greeted by an empty room. No more crib, no useless objects, no babies.

Kenobi.

I sprint at the best of my restricted ability to the only room I know three men must be. I barge in, but only Yoda sitting in the far left corner of the room is here.

"My children. Where are they?"

"Gone, they are gone, Senator."

I hold onto a nearby chair and stare at the little green creature. "Gone?"

"Senator, somewhere much safer now, the children are. Obi-wan has told me what, asked for, you had, but allow you to keep in touch with the only beings that could possibly safe the galaxy we cannot."

We cannot. Nonsense, that's what it is. They are mad.

"Coming with me, you are. Safer for you to be with me, will it be."

They're gone. These men, these people have decided to take my own children away from me. I fall to my knees and all I can do is cry, it's as simple as that.

I understand now, I understand why Yoda did not want me near my children, because now without them I am no longer broken. I'm destroyed.

* * *

_I truly hope you have liked this story. Once again, positive and negative feedback would be an honor. '_

_Who knows, I might be adding a more to this sometime in the near future. _

_Have a fabulous day & May the force be with you. xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there guys! I have to start by saying how very grateful I am that this story has already gotten great feedback. What more can I ask for? So, thank you to the people whom have reviewed, followed and marked this story as their favorite. Now, If you're reading this, it's because I have finally decided to write more to this story. I won't bother you for too long now, so please enjoy this story, please review, tell me your opinion and so on. _

* * *

"Padme, a handstand, is all I ask from you."

The green creature whom I've come to love like a Father figure, otherwise known as Yoda scolds me once more when I fail drastically at my attempt to do a handstand, which is rather difficult. But, with him I have to be persistent. As Yoda says; do or do not. There is no try.

I also have to be stubborn with him, time to time.

I sit crossed legged in front of him and lean against a tree trunk and meditate, ignoring Yoda completely for the time being. Strangely enough, this isolated planet is the only planet I've ever truly known and called a home and Yoda is my only family, my only friend. I'm fully aware that I had a family before I lost most, if not all my memories. I do remember clearly asking the Jedi Master why I couldn't remember the countless things that made me, Padme Amidala. Why I could not remember my childhood, my family, my entire past life, but the answer which never satisfies me is that I was obviously in some kind of accident and being that I was a Jedi, I apparently had no one whom I loved, I was a Guardian of peace, not a Guardian of love.

And being a Jedi, I still have to follow the rules, the difficult basics of being a strong Jedi.

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force.

My emotions get the better of me, time to time, creating a not so peaceful atmosphere. I'm ignorant to the fact that there are real dangers outside this peaceful plant, making the only knowledge I have the chance of benefiting from is the knowledge Yoda transmits to me. I know nothing of chaos, yet I've heard that I was often In the middle of total chaos which then led to harmony and death is unknown to me, even if I had almost had a meeting with death itself.

Passion, the only word I've never had the luxury of hearing about. Yet it sounds so beautiful, it sounds soulful. Passion is love and I have not got the chance to feel such a thing.

I can't help myself but to wonder about how the galaxy is compared to this barely noticeable planet. I also can't help but wonder something I should clearly not be thinking about. But, it's a thought that resurfaces every now and then. A dangerous thought of having a loving companion, of having children whom I'd shower with love and having a career which I truly and deeply would have passion for.

"Dangerous love is."

"I've told you, Yoda. I hate when you use your Jedi tricks to listen to my thoughts." I reply, rolling my eyes. "Why would you say that anyways? Do you not love me even a tad bit?"

The sassy Jedi master then rolls his eyes at me. "Care about you I do, Padme. Had trouble with love in the past, I have. No good comes out of love."

"You've been hurt in the past, haven't you?" I ask quietly, intrigued.

His face which is in the most part emotionless, is not the moment the words flow out of my mouth. I can already feel that I've crossed some kind of line with him. In only seconds he puts his emotionless mask back on, yet his eyes don't allow him to feel nothing, because I can see the regret and the guilt he's feeling.

"The past must stay the past. There is no need for questions about one's past." Yoda replies.

"If that's what you think…"

"I do, yes." He pauses and nods to himself. "A Jedi shall not know anger, nor hatred, nor love. Easier it is to remember this." He pats my hand and walks towards his minuscule home. I watch him carefully until he's no longer in sight.

I tilt my head towards the foggy sky, and watch the stars which shine brighter than the others until I start repeating five sentences in my head.

A Jedi shall not know anger.

Nor hatred.

Nor love.

I'm only human.

Yet, I decided to be a Jedi.

* * *

"I am delighted to say that you have both mastered what is known as the handstand."

The brown haired child smiles proudly with her head up high and puts her arm around another child whom smiles shyly at the adults sitting around a picnic table, enjoying the beauty of Naboo.

Jobal Naberrie, the oldest of the women around the table, smiled sadly when moments like these ones flew by in a blink of an eye. It seems like only yesterday that Ben Kenobi and Bail Organa came to pay a visit with two tiny bundles in their arms. These two tiny beings brought joy to a home that no longer consisted of such, these two beings brought back each a piece of her youngest daughter. Sola Naberrie glanced quickly in her mother's direction, knowing that she too must be dwelling on the loss of Padme. Padme, her baby sister, who will never have the luxury of raising her two beautiful children, of having for once a simple life on her home planet, which she adored.

"Grandma, you seem sad. Are you okay?"

Jobal looked at the child standing in front of her. The child's facial expression only showed one emotion, worry. Both children could sense how anyone would be feeling; nothing could be kept a secret with these two. But, so far only one secret remained unknown to the children and they will keep that secret locked up as long as it needs too. Why would the children need to know that one secret anyway? They are perfectly happy as it is.

Jobal puts on a smile that could easily fool the best Politian out there for her grandson and gathers him up in a gentle embrace. "I'm only sad because I'm thinking of your Mother. That's all. I know how much she would have loved to see you and your cousin accomplish this very, very difficult handstand."

The child smiles and kisses his grandmothers cheek. Ruwee Naberrie watches his wife with their grandson, his eyes not leaving them for a millisecond, while Ben Kenobi and Sabe stare into the distance, only listening carefully.

"Look at that! The stars are breathtaking tonight. Why don't you and Leia go sit by that tree and admire the view." Ruwee watches his grandsons eyes lit up and nods furiously, running towards his favorite spot with Leia following close-by.

Moments like these helped the adults around the table forget their worries, their painful memories, and their countless problems. But the only force-sensitive adult around that table had just received an extra problem, a problem which will certainly affect every single person in his presence and those who are far off. Ben savored this last moment of serenity before the chaos.

* * *

_Have a fabulous day & May the force be with you... _

_(May the 4th tomorrow, enjoy it!)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Jeez... It's been a while. Extremely sorry for the long wait. _

_Now, this chapter is a tad different compared to the two last chapters. This one is not in Padme's P.O.V. I've decided to make this chapter about Ben (Obi-Wan Kenobi), Ruwee & Jobal Naberrie and so on because In my most honest of opinion it made more sense. Of course not every chapter will be like this one, but at times I will add something like it, to clear things up. _

_Tell me what you think and I will take every single one of your comments\opinion in consideration. _

_So! Enjoy & have a fabulous day. xx_

* * *

"Leia, stop."

Leia takes a quick glance at her cousin and looks at him in confusion. "I've done nothing yet!"

"You keep talking."

The stubborn princess crosses her arms, sticking her tongue out at her cousin. "You're not doing anything, Luke. I can talk to you as much as I want."

"I am. I'm looking at the stars. You know it's my favorite part of the day Lei." Luke replies calmly.

Leia goes to say something else, a snarky remark possibly but decides against it, knowing she shouldn't be ruining this rare occasion with her cousin. Instead she focuses on a star which looks like the thousand other stars she's seen in her young life. Luke tries to sit still, feeling that something was very wrong, he took a quick glance at his Mentor, Ben and could see nothing bothering his Mentor one bit. Yet, nothing ever bothered him much.

Soon enough, Leia shoved Luke's shoulder. They could sense a presence they have been training to "run away" from for two long years, the emperor. The emperor who have killed their Aunt, and Luke's Father.

Ben stood up slowly and calmly, swallowing hard. The force shields didn't work like they were supposed to and now he could only hope that he could leave Naboo before having to tell the truth to the family he has come to love.

"Well, it's quite late. I'm going to retire for the night." Ben said, starting to walk away from the Naberrie's. But Sola knew her good friend much better than that, going to sleep this early on such a beautiful night, he must be feeling ill.

"Ben Kenobi. You're not going to retire for the night." Sola stated, getting scolding looks from her parents.

"Why is that?" Ben smiled.

"Something's going on. I've known you-… we have known you for five years now." Sola replied, her eyes not leaving the ones of the Jedi. "You might be a Jedi Master, but you are no good at lying."

"Come Ben. What's troubling you?" Ruwee spoke up.

Ben, gently put his hand on his chin, desperately missing his beard at the moment. He looked towards the children and back at the adults, he had lied to them. Five long years, and he kept lying. He wanted to spill his heart out to this family he allowed himself to love, he wanted to tell them. He wanted to tell Ruwee and Jobal that their daughter was actually alive the last time he had seen her.

But maybe she wasn't. He couldn't be sure. The last time he had seen her she was broken without, Anakin and yet when he had said he could keep her children she seemed content to say the least. He had lied to her as well…

Now he had another burden, the one of leaving Naboo and keeping Anakin's and Padme's children safe. That was his mission, his goal. He had to focus on them, not reflect on all the lies he has ever told.

"A headache. I simple have a headache." Ben used the force to keep him sane.

Jobal smiled, nodding her head, though she looked at him with worry written all over her face. Ben wasn't just almost like her son, he was and she cared deeply about him.

Ben was right about to enter the house, but faced the twins, imagining Padme sitting with them, laughing and telling her children stories of a man. A boy who became a man and who made her the happiest that she ever was. She'll finish her story with a happy ending for the sake of her children, for the sake of her own good. Padme would cling onto the twins, and the twins would cling onto her, they needed each other. Beautiful, but sad. That's how they twins would describe their Mother, sadly.

He tries to find a place for Anakin in his imaginary world, but all he can see is a Sith lord. A Sith, a Sith created by himself. And now he'll have to protect the children from their Father, a Sith.

Ben enters the house, and as soon as his a safe distance from the Naberries he comms Bail.

"Master Kenobi." Bail Organa appears in his senate clothing, looking overwhelmed.

"Senator Organa. I'm leaving Naboo. I've felt a disturbance in the force, I can't take a chance." Ben replies.

"Where? What about Padme's family?" Bail asks.

"I'll bring the twins to Dagobah. As for the Naberries, I'll leave them here, on Naboo. If I bring them the Emperor and Darth Vader will have their suspicions." Ben says.

"Dagobah? You can't do that! Padme is there. If you dare bring her own blood and flesh she will never let you leave with them again." Bail's mask falls apart, and his fears take the better of him.

"Think of Leia."

"She's my daughter!" Bail yells.

"Yes, and you have done a kriffing of a good job raising her. But, now for her sake and along with Luke's I need to leave and go where I know is safest." Ben reply's desperately.

Bail mumbles incomprehensible words to himself. He nods, and ends their conversation with a simple wave. Ben frowns, and pushes the front door open, keeping his eyes away from the Naberries.

"Luke, Leia time for bed."


End file.
